All I Want For Christmas is My Two Front teeth
by Unhobbity Hobbit
Summary: Wee!Chesters. Sam has no front teeth and Dean is really annoying.


Written for a prompt. See title for prompt.

All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth_  
_

_All I want for Christmas is my two front teeth,  
My two front teeth, see my two front teeth. _

Never before had Sammy identified with a song so much. All he really did want was his two front teeth, if nothing else, to stop Dean from teasing him about it. Even Dad laughed if it caught him by surprise, like the time Sammy had asked for scrambled eggs for breakfast. Then there were the people in shops, usually old ladies. He'd long since stopped wishing them a merry Christmas because that just sent them into overdrive, pinching his cheek like they knew him or something. Then Dean would be unbearable for the rest of the day and Dad would only stop him when Sam's cheek was bright red and painfully sore.

Sam quickly turned off the radio, because the last thing he needed was Dean to catch him listening to that song. He looked in the mirror. It was something he did everyday ever since the left tooth started showing through, he had to check on its progress, though the right one was still nowhere to be seen.

"Morning Sammy," said Dean cheerfully, which he would be because he had something to tease his brother about. Sam said nothing, just stood in sullen silence (and wouldn't Dean just love it if he tried to say that out loud?) because he did not need to give Dean any more material, "Sulking are we?" Sam glanced up at Dean, conveying every biting comeback he had in a single look. Then he got out his toothbrush, which he should have known was a mistake but it was too late now, "I don't know why you bother, Sammy, it's not like you have any teeth to brush," Sam ignored his brother, he was not getting to him, he was _not_. "Shove over, someone with a full set of teeth needs the sink," Sam grudgingly moved aside, brushing his teeth now, and Dean started filling the sink with water.

Sam smiled to himself. His mouth was full of toothpaste, the sink was full of Dean's water, it was a match made in heaven! He nudged up alongside Dean and quickly spat. Dean yelled and shoved Sam out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sammy giggled to himself, it wasn't often he got one over on his older brother, then he went to the kitchen to finish brushing his teeth.

"Sam?" said Dad, "What did you do?" Sam smiled angelically at his father and carried on to spit his mouthful out in the sink.

"Nothing Dean didn't detherve," he said and then finished brushing his teeth. Dean took that moment to storm back in all indignant, as though he hadn't been tormenting Sam for the past, well, forever.

"You are so gross, Sammy," Sam shrugged and went back into the bathroom to finish getting changed, Dad didn't really have much to say on the matter, as long as the boys weren't being detrimental to each others' health, that was fine with him.

When Sam came back from the bathroom, Dean seemed to have got over any wrong done to him by Sam. He was doing an assignment under the watchful eye of Dad, even though Dad was reading the newspaper, he was always able to keep an eye out for trouble, it was like he had five eyes or something. Dean wasn't usually trouble but his opinion on holiday assignments, one that he had voiced loudly and repeatedly (when he wasn't teasing Sam), was that there was almost certainly something demonic behind them. So, Dad had to keep an eye out to watch that Dean didn't burn his homework or anything stupid like that.

Today was going to be a family day, Dad had said there weren't so many monsters about at the moment. Sam wasn't sure how true that was, but he wasn't going to question it either. So, Dad was going to take them out to the store and buy them something for Christmas. It was easier if they just chose their own presents, and anyway, they didn't often get to choose things for themselves, it was like an extra treat in itself.

It wasn't long before they were in the car and on the way into town. Sam was so tired of Dean's teasing he was on the verge of kicking Dean's ass, you know, if he actually _could_. It sucked to be him. The car had barely stopped moving when Sam climbed out, glad to be away from Dean even for a second. With this in mind it was hardly surprising that Sam 'forgot' to check where Dad and Dean were when they got into the store and 'accidentally' wandered away from them. He engrossed himself in a magazine meant for children about his age, so he at least had a reason to wander off.

The store wasn't particularly busy, so Sam didn't see any harm in going off on his own and Dad would have warned him that it wasn't good to let down his guard like that, but Dad was just being paranoid wasn't he? Come on, it was Christmas, what was going to happen? Mutant reindeer?

"Hey, guys, get a load of this kid!" Wow, Sam hadn't noticed anyone creep on him _and_ he was out of Dad and/or Dean's sight. Dad was so going to _have words_ with him when they found him. "He's one goofy looking kid!" Sam shut his mouth, which may have been hanging open making him look a little goofy, but it was too late, this guy's friends had already seen him. Four teenagers, all wearing ripped jeans and the kind of stupid hair Dean always laughed at, plus they obviously thought they were the hardest men to ever walk the Earth.

"Hey, he ain't got no teeth!" Sam scowled at them with a fierceness all seven-year-olds have. But these guys were in their teens, so it didn't have much of an effect on them.

"Come on, kid, open up, I wanna see them pearly-whites. Oh wait, you ain't got none!" the four teenagers laughed as though that was funny, though even Sam could tell that it wasn't, and he still thought fart jokes were the best thing since sliced bread. They were moving closer now and gathering around Sam, clearly intending to intimidate and it was working because, come on, Sam could probably only just get the best of four people his own age, he didn't really have anything resembling a chance in this situation.

Sam was backed up against the shelves and he was sure Dad would have something to say about letting himself get cornered like this. Right, so, escape routes; he could try dashing between the teenagers, but that was a stupid plan, so he couldn't go horizontally (Sam was proud of his big words) and he couldn't go down, but he could try going up. He was pretty good at climbing and the shelving had some nice footholds, but then again he could always bring it all topping down on him and climbing would mean turning his back on his attackers, which was not a good idea. Dean and Dad were also an option, but only if they were near enough to save him before he got the crap kicked out of him. Perhaps staying near Dean and Dad would have been a good idea.

"Aww, is little Toothy scared?" one thing was for sure: these guys were useless at taunting, Dean could totally kick their asses at it. Dad too, probably, come to think of it. Sam shook his head and glared. "Oh yeah? Well, perhaps you should be," God, did these guys have nothing better to do with their time? Did it say somewhere in the Bible that all small boys with no front teeth will have terrible Christmasses? Or was that just part of being Sam Winchester?

"Hey!" Sam had never loved the sound of Dean's voice quite so much, "What do you think you're doing?" all four teenagers turned to face Dean.

"Having some fun, you?" answered the one nearest.

"Get away from my brother," Dean almost growled. The teenagers burst out laughing.

"What are you going to do, pipsqueak?" said one.

"Think you're tough do you?" said another. Dean smiled and Sam immediately knew everything was going to be all right. Dean only smiled like that when he had a plan that couldn't fail.

"No, but I think my dad is," he gestured back to where Dad was 'casually' browsing the shelves, though it was obvious (to Sam at any rate) that he was keeping an eye on the situation (see? He could keep an eye on about five things at once). Dad glanced over and the teenagers definitely started having second thoughts; Dad was pretty tall, and wide, and that stubble made him look tougher, that cut above his eye helped too. Yes, the teenagers were definitely starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea.

"Everything all right over there, Dean?" asked Dad, so perfect it was as if it was planned. Which it probably had been, really, this _was_ Dad. Dean just smirked.

"Come on," said one of the teenagers to his buddies grudgingly after almost half a minute of staring Dean down and failing miserably. The four of them stalked out of the aisle as though they'd meant to all along, which they totally hadn't. Dean made sure to watch them all the way out of the store, so did Dad. Then Dean turned back to Sam and grinned, Sam grinned too.

"Thankth Dean," and just as he said that, as if it hadn't highlighted his missing teeth enough along with all the grinning, what came on over the store's speakers? Yeah, _that_ song. He was sure they were playing it more this year than every other Christmas combined.

Sam stared at Dean, this was a make or break moment. Either Dean was the best big brother in the world, or he was no better than the thugs that had just tried to beat him up. Dean's grin grew wider until he started laughing. Sam scowled and stormed over to Dad.

"Thorry, Thammy! You jutht thsound tho thweet!" Dean called after him. Sam lost all his self control and turned around to Dean,

"Thut up!" he shouted, which only made Dean laugh harder, of course. Two front teeth, that was all he wanted, the perfect Christmas present. Then, to Sam's dismay, he noticed his dad was laughing too. Seriously. Worst. Family. Ever.

Still, he wasn't going to go wandering away from them any time soon.

FIN

Thank you for reading!


End file.
